


经年不隔，长别但少

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: 七夕
Kudos: 3





	经年不隔，长别但少

一、  
你当然知道Sei好看，早在他还住在你那一方狭小的手机屏幕里的时候，你就清楚这一点了。  
但当真正见到实体Sei穿着那件黑领蓝面的唐装推开卧室门时，你还是忍不住看直了眼睛:少年修长挺拔的身躯被包裹在剪裁得体的衣料里，一根麻花辫绕过立领垂在右胸的盘扣边，左耳悬一穗深青的流苏愈发衬得他肤色如玉。  
Sei一边整理暗纹繁复的白色袖口，看向正弯着腰在玄关处换鞋的你，眼神闪了闪:“夜里江风凉，不披件外套再出去么？”  
“啊？”听见他对你说话，你这才回过神来，摸了摸身上白襦蓝裙的齐胸襦裙答:“哦…不用了吧…我怕热的。”  
Sei不是没有自己的想法，但他向来尊重你的决定。但今天他好像比平时更执着些:“真的不用？”你已经打开门，一阵风吹进来，隐约透着暖意，这更加坚定了你的选择:“嗯，不用。”  
Sei没再要求下去，只是抿了抿唇，从沙发上捡起一件半臂挂在手上:“那我们走吧”。  
二、  
其实在你牵着Sei的手迈上江堤的那一刻，你就后悔了。  
今天是七夕，你早就同Sei计划好要在这天一同去江边放孔明灯。  
踏出小区，街道上已是熙熙攘攘，年轻男女来来往往一派热闹景象。  
Sei生得好看，个子又高，一袭熨帖的唐装更是让他在人群中显得卓尔不凡，一下子便好多目光都往他身上飘。你很快也注意到了这情况。起初，在小小虚荣心的驱使下，你是有点得意的:试问，别人羡慕的东西正小心的将自己护在臂弯，何况你也对他喜欢得紧，有哪个女孩子会不开心呢？  
可惜很快，你就不这么想了。  
江岸边成双成对的游人多得出乎你的意料，来时被众人施以注目礼的新鲜感已经褪去，其他人看向Sei的目光只让你心里泛起一阵阵酸意，后悔为什么出门时没想到要带走那个扣在鞋柜上的狐狸面具。  
不过，这还不是最糟糕的。  
“真是的，长得这么招摇还一副毫不自知的样子。”你有些气闷地瞥了Sei一眼，还是决定去给他买个面具。“哼，我一定要买猪八戒的最丑的那个！”你皱着眉头在心里念念有词，完全忘了当初是谁美滋滋地要他穿唐装出游，好和自己的襦裙相配的。  
你挣开Sei微潮的手心，他停止环顾四周，低下头看你，眼神中带了询问之意。你踮起脚凑近他的下颚，仰头告知他你的去向后，便头也不回的弯腰穿过他护着你的手臂，朝人群里的面具摊挤去。  
等到面具到手时，更令你后悔的事发生了:你找不到Sei了。  
你手里拿着那个眉开眼笑的猪八戒面具，有些无措地在原地站了片刻，记忆中那个修长又挺拔的身形却是始终不见踪影。  
这个时候，牛郎织女应当已经穿过星河，相会多时了吧？情侣们似乎无处不在，并肩携手好不亲密，耳鬓厮磨让空气都变得燥热。唯独此刻的你形单影只，费劲地拨开人群，目光在微闷的夜风里来来回回搜寻，却仍是找不到那个还带着你深青色半臂的少年。  
抬手摸向衣兜，你这才想起来，由于穿着襦裙，你把手机交给Sei保管了。  
身边有人在执着笔写孔明灯，大红灯面衬着黑色的毛笔字，庄重得仿佛某种契约。  
你忽然想到，去年的七夕你也是在江边度过的，不过那时候Sei还住在你的手机里。那天你虽然独身一人，但看着漫天的橙红灯火，衬着手机屏幕上的少年望着你笑得眉眼弯弯，你与他合照的时候一点儿也没觉得孤单，反而心里满满的都是心动的幸福。  
而今天呢？Sei已经真切地来到你的生活，你却为了吃醋这件小事把他弄丢了。  
担心，自责，焦躁，后悔。几种情绪混合在一起，好像一杯苦涩又上头的鸡尾酒，灌得你没有再抬脚去寻Sei的力气。  
你感觉心中眼里空空落落，漫无目的地抬眼想要找点什么填充你的视线，一首写在朱砂红灯面上的诗就撞进来:鹊驾成桥事有无，年年今夕会星娥。时人莫讶经年隔，犹胜人间长别多。  
时人莫讶经年隔，犹胜人间长别多。  
你默默在口中咀嚼着这两句话，独自站在江边，江风顺着浪一下下推上来，带了点腥味儿，你抚了抚手臂，伴着心里的无助焦急，猛的想到Sei失足落水的可能性，顿时竟真的感受到江风有了些寒意:人间长别多——该不是什么暗示吧...  
你不敢再顺着思考下去，只是觉得心中堵的更慌了，是因为今天是七夕吗？你的思绪格外敏感混乱，眼里酸酸涨涨，泪水在眼眶中打着转止不住的沿着你的脸颊往下滑。  
你没有办法，孔明灯是放不成了，你只好边抹眼泪边往回家的路走。  
三、  
这个时候路上的行人已经没有来时那般多，惨白的路灯将你的影子拉得很长，越发显得你的步调沉重而拖沓。  
这件蓝白的齐胸襦裙没了那个少年古朴唐装的配合，好像都没有那么令你满意了...  
你想起来时你在别人羡艳的眼神里攀着Sei的衣袍晃啊晃，一只手藏在宽袖下去扯他浅紫色的辫梢。Sei是一贯的好脾气，左手捉了你不安分的手指松松包裹在他的掌心，嘴角勾出抹无奈的笑:“又调皮了。”右臂却仍将你紧紧护在怀中。  
你还记得Sei的手骨骼匀称，从背面看上去指节分明。但只有你知道，他的手心其实干燥柔软，就好像他对外人和对你的态度的不同:对旁人他是对之以手背，看似谦和实则疏离；而手掌中软乎乎的那一块则完完全全地交与了你。  
眼泪愈发止不住了，你抽抽噎噎，冷不防被人从背后抱了个满怀。突如其来的惊吓差点使你尖叫起来，但鼻端瞬间灌入的丁香气息让你骤然放松，几乎要瘫坐在地上。  
那个人埋首在你颈窝处，气息紊乱，身体微颤，连声音也在抖，断断续续:“我以为我找不到你了...你去买面具的时候，人太挤，我追不上你...就去买了孔明灯...回头就看不见你了...”  
你没说话。喉间发哽，你也说不出话。  
一颗砰砰狂跳的心脏逐渐趋于平静，你抽噎着回身抱住他，带了点儿气恼地将鼻涕眼泪全糊在他的衣服上。  
他并不推开你，反而将你搂得更紧，你感到有丁香味的轻吻落在你的发顶。  
四、  
Sei不顾你的轻挣和路人调侃中带了嬉笑的目光，将你打横抱在怀中，一步步从街道走到小区，再进入你们都熟悉的那幢楼房。  
还在电梯里的时候，Sei的吻就带着急迫压了下来。  
这有点反常:他在你面前向来是一副眼神温润、轻柔浅笑着的样子。而今天，像这样在电梯里就按捺不住，倒是头一回。  
Sei浅紫色的眼瞳里的情绪被覆盖在鸦羽般微微颤抖着的长睫下，使你看不清他的神色。他单手搂着你的腰，另一只手盖上你的眼睛，让你陷入不明所以的短暂黑暗。  
失视使你的触觉格外敏感，你感到锢着你腰的那只手很烫，而且还有温度继续上升的趋势。Sei的唇也热得过分，却只是压着你的唇瓣轻磨着，并不深入。  
电梯到了，家门差不多是被撞开的。与此同时，被破开的还有你的牙关:Sei的吻在关上门的那一刻骤然变得激烈。不再仅仅满足于唇唇相触，他的犬牙带了噬咬的意思去啃你的唇瓣，舌尖在你准备好之前就撬开你的齿关，粗糙的舌苔从你的上颚舐过去，刺激着你的神经，再去无礼地卷着你的舌纠缠。他堵着你的唇，将你的舌根都吮得快发麻，他扣在你脑后的手阻止了你后仰的动作，你逐渐被他领着沦陷，两人交叠又错乱的呼吸在安静的卧室里显得愈发清晰。  
唇齿分开时牵出的一根银丝，是你们亲吻过的证明。他抬手抚上你的脸颊，拇指指腹按住你的下巴轻轻摩挲，你这才看清他眼底的情绪:庆幸、愧疚以及翻涌上来的暗潮。而刚刚那个吻里，恐怕还要加上微微的怒气。  
不过，Sei在气什么呢？你向他询问。你们二人间向来坦诚，他今天的反常让你迷惑。  
他没有回答你，只是又亲了下来:不同于之前，这个吻相当柔和，他温软的舌细细扫过你的整个口腔，复又退出去描摹你嘴唇的形状，在你泛着水光的下唇轻轻一咬，最后滑向你的唇角。  
你被亲得有些晕晕乎乎的，好像溺水的人抱着浮木般将手臂环在他的腰上，以至于他将字句咬碎混着湿热的气息吐进你的耳廓时，你才发现他不知道什么时候抖出了狐耳和狐尾。  
“我生气，第一是气我自己，因为今天不仅没能帮助你实现放孔明灯的愿望，还差点把你弄丢。”他温热的唇舌包住着你的耳垂，轻轻噬咬，引起你本能的一颤。  
“第二点...”他的舌顺着耳廓向下滑动，说出来的话含含糊糊，意思却很清楚:“你觉得游刃有余的男性才性感...而我，在看到你穿那件裙子的时候...就吃醋了...”Sei的手从你的腰间如同攀爬般来到胸前，指尖缠着那几条绑带扯，无奈不得要领，只能睁着一双雾蒙蒙的紫眸求助似的看你。  
你向来对兽耳类的东西没有抵抗力，再这样被他看着，加之情欲本身作祟，你居然带着他的手去解你的衣带——伴随着他渐沉的喘息，长裙悄然散落。他的手炽热极了，隔着短襦就揉上你的胸乳，另一只手在你的后腰间游曳，掌心的温度和纹路隔着薄薄的短襦传来，好像一块热铁，要将你烙得融化。  
他侧头在你的锁骨处啃噬，秀挺的鼻尖抵着你的颈窝，连带着狐耳也在你的耳垂边若有若无的略过，一阵痒意顺着皮肤传到心脏，再传到你身体里某个更深的地方去，让你忍不住反弓起身子，一条腿缠上Sei的腰。  
他仿佛了受到你的鼓励，动作愈发激烈，绕到你背后解开内衣扣，不顾短襦未褪便将它扯去。他的唇齿辗转着向下，在短襦的绳结处停住，想要咬开它。失去内衣的阻隔，你的身体已经被他挑逗得足够敏感，短襦被他带动着摩擦着你，感官被放大，胸前处起了微微的酥麻，红果不可抑制地颤颤巍巍立起，顶着纱制的布料格外明显。Sei当然也看到了，他没有说话，可你听见他的呼吸又重了几分，已变为深紫的瞳孔间张张缩缩水汽更甚。他没再去管什么短襦了，直接隔着衣料将一处凸起纳入口中，舌尖于其上稍稍施力，你便觉得有小小的电流通过，喉间不可抑制地轻哼出声。  
Sei极其迅速地褪去衣物，露出已经弄皱的唐装下结实而精致的躯体，他那狐耳抖动，狐尾摇晃的样子配上他如琢如磨的容貌，好像是神话中比白玉更不可侵犯的圣物，只是那人沙哑的低喘和某处昂扬暴露了他。  
他的身躯覆上来，你的手指不由自主的插进他的发丝，轻捏他毛茸茸的狐耳，往他的喉结上吮去，不轻不重地一咬——你满意地听见他溢出一声闷哼。你得了呈，愈发坏心眼地用大腿内侧去缠蹭他的腰腹处，觉得自己好像个首战告捷的将军，不料Sei的手指已经滑到那片悸动已久的湿谷，那迷人的修长手指来回搅动时你已经能听见羞人的水声，伴随你的收缩，Sei的眼底一片暗色涌动。狐尾扫过你的胸乳轻柔撩拨，火热的手掌扣着肩胛骨沿着脊椎骨一寸寸向下蜿蜒，那火好像只有星星点点，又好像可以将你整个毁灭，体内有无言叫嚣着的渴求，带着想要独占爱人的欲望，Sei在你难耐到低泣时挺身而入。  
撞击，推挤。突如其来的饱胀感让你颤着身子想将他推出，又似乎吸附着将他绞紧。你想去抱他，可被他牢牢扣住的手掌与他十指交缠，陷入软榻动弹不得。你朦胧着眼睛看到他沿着浅紫碎发滑落到下颚的汗珠，体内冲撞着的滚烫的坚硬叫你心惊。你像是一条案板上赤条条的鱼，却心甘情愿地任他宰割；又或者其实你们都是鱼，不过在搁浅时互相支撑着跳回深湖。呻吟被伏在你身上的年轻躯体一下下顶碎，你所能做的只有收缩，喘息，全身心投入地去感受他的形状、力量与爱意。这个时候，谁去管牛郎织女呢？谁去管那盏莫名停在窗前的孔明灯呢？就连窗外远处烟花的爆鸣声都不及你脑海中正进行的这一场激烈。  
他没有什么九浅一深的技巧，只是单纯的全身而入，又抽身而出，就足够让你连灵魂都为之战栗，随着他推开某一处褶皱，你像是忽然被闪电击中，直上云端的眩晕感冲击着你，强烈到让你几乎失语。你脑海里顿时一片空白，伴随着Sei的低哼，热流涌入，你与他一同奔赴极乐之地。  
后来的早上，你看见窗台上挂着的那个已经灭掉的孔明灯，毛笔字古朴苍劲，仿佛是不变而坚定的誓言:“经年不隔，长别但少。”  
Sei从身后环抱住你，你听见他砰砰的沉稳心跳和胸腔共振的声音:  
“不会，我不会再离开了。”  
（完）


End file.
